One Hundred Percent
by JeremyRennerLover
Summary: Tony Stark has finally hit Pepper's last nerve. What happens when she really quits? And moves on?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: based on the song "The Man That Can't Be Moved" by The Script. It's a good song. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters. _

* * *

Tony Stark had really done it now. He had went on a mission. He had taken a stupid risk. The only reason he was alive was because Rhodey had come to his aid in the War Machine suit. Tony made him promise not to tell Pepper anything. She would kill him. But, of course, he didn't have to worry about Rhodey telling. Because Coulson was the one that spilled.

* * *

Pepper knew something had happened on that mission. Usually Tony gushed about how he had been so heroic. But he hadn't said a word about it yet. Finally she confronted him.

"Tony, what happened?" she asked. They were on a date at a fancy restaurant.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened," Tony told her. He avoided her eyes.

"Don't lie to me," she said.

"I'm not. I promise. Now, how about some champagne?" Tony asked her smiling. Pepper let it slide. For now.

* * *

"I need you to tell what happened on that mission," Pepper sat before Natasha Romanoff. The two had become friends even through everything they'd been through.

"How about I have Coulson tell you? He's got higher security clearance than me," Natasha suggested. Pepper nodded her agreement. Natasha left and only minutes later Agent Phil Coulson entered.

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you what went on," Coulson said.

"Well Tony doesn't exactly like telling me important things," Pepper told him. He nodded. He knew.

"I think it's better to let you watch," he said. He clicked a button on a remote and the TV started playing. Pepper watched in horror as Tony, in his Iron Man suit, was held still by two horrifyingly large and flying creatures. One of them ripped off his mask. Tony's face showed pure adrenaline and he looked like he was having the time of his life. But Pepper knew better. She saw the terror in his eyes. One of the creatures pulled out a needle filled with a blue liquid. It was literally an inch away from Tony's face when two tiny missiles appeared and killed both creatures. The War Machine appeared on the screen. He grabbed Tony and the two flew off into the distance. The screen went black.

"SHIELD agents went to get the needle. We've been running tests on it. It would have killed him the minute it got into his bloodstream," Coulson told her. Pepper forced a smile.

"Thank you," she said and walked away.

All the way home she debated what to do. Finally she made a decision. She marched down to Tony's lab and unlocked it. He was sitting around tinkering with something. He smiled when he saw her.

"Ah, my beautiful secretary! What do you want today?" he greeted her.

"You almost died and you wanted to hide it from me?" she asked. Tony's face immediately went solemn.

"I didn't want you to worry," he said.

"What if they came back? What if there were more of them? Did you think of that?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah. And me and Rhodey could have taken care of them. It's no big deal Pepper," Tony said.

"_No big deal? _Are you serious? Tony, I'm tired of you doing these stunts. This is going too far. I'm tired of worrying about you constantly. I quit. I'm serious. I quit," she said. Tony stared at her.

"Pepper wait! Pepper! Hey come on now! I'm sorry okay! Pepper!" he called after her. But she was already in the elevator. He followed her and as soon as he could got on the elevator and followed her. She couldn't be gone. He waited outside their door. She came marching out with her bags in hand.

"Goodbye Tony," she said and marched out.

"Please Pepper!" he called. She ignored him. He watched her go. He felt helpless. She was gone for real this time.

* * *

Pepper felt like crying. She threw her bags into a cab and gave it the one address she could think of. The café where she'd first seen Tony Stark. She dragged her stuff in behind her. She sat down at the same booth she had sat in when she saw him. She watched people pass by. She wasn't surprised when Rhodey came walking in. He slid into the seat across from her.

"He's sorry Pepper," he said.

"Then maybe he should find it in him to tell me when he almost dies," she said coldly.

"He called me. He was crying Pepper. _Crying_. And he begged me to talk to you. He knew this is where you'd be. He said this is where you first saw each other. He said this is where he first decided you were the most beautiful women he had met. And trust me he's met a lot of beautiful women," Rhodey told her.

"I'm not going back. I don't care if he comes in and offers me all his money. I'm not going back," Pepper said.

"All right. Whatever you say. But remember he's going to fall apart without you," Rhodey said and left. Pepper broke down and cried. Then she pulled out her laptop. Ignoring the emails she was getting from Tony, she bought a one way ticket to St Louis, Missouri. She could start over. Without Tony. Because she didn't need him. She cried. And cried. And cried. In four hours she would be away from here. Where everything reminded her of the man she loved.

* * *

_A/N: there's more I promise. But oh my gosh I'm seriously crying right now. Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for all the feedback! Glad people like it! Also I'll be updating Katie Stark soon! If you haven't read that go read it now! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Or any of their characters. Sadly. _

* * *

Three weeks after Pepper left Tony sat in his office. He had actually had to go to work. She had done all the work. He still teared up when he saw little things that reminded him of Pepper. They were everywhere. Her favorite one of his cars. Her forgotten earrings on his desk at work. Her favorite coffee in his cabinet. Her empty side of the bed. Her stash of chocolate. Her favorite flowers sitting on the coffee table at home. Her favorite movie paused halfway through that Tony couldn't bring himself to take out of the DVD player. Her stack of CDs. Her barrette sitting on his dresser. But the main thing was the little box sitting inside of his sock drawer. The little box that contained a diamond ring. That he was going to propose with. He left it there. In case she came back. Because no matter what, he was still in love with Virginia 'Pepper' Potts.

* * *

Pepper looked around at her new office. She was a secretary at a little law firm in St Louis. She liked the town. It was fairly large but not nearly as big as New York City. She rented an apartment not far from where she worked. It wasn't very expensive but money wasn't really an issue. She had at least $800,000 saved up. Working for Tony Stark had its advantages. Especially when you were dating him and he bought you anything you wanted. She saw her bosses come into the office. They were brothers that were both lawyers.

"Tony Stark was on TV this morning. He looked terrible. The interviewer asked him about the sudden disappearance of his secretary. He refused to make a comment. Apparently he said that if she comes back he'll be at some café in NYC every day for the next week at 10AM. He's crazy. She isn't coming back," one of them told the other.

"Yeah I know. He's so stupid. She skipped town. She's probably just a slut he picked up on the town. He's just a rich jerk. Thinks he's got everything in the world. He's so naïve. The rest of the world has more important things to do rather than worry about his girlfriend," the other said. Pepper felt her blood boil. These guys seemed nice at first. Now Pepper hated them.

"Tony Stark has more troubles than you two will experience in your whole damn lives combined. He's kind and caring and considerate of others. And he loves his girlfriend deeply. And she's going back to see him," Pepper told him.

"Are you seriously one of his fangirls?" one snorted with amusement.

"Oh I'm more than that. In fact, my full name is Virginia Potts. And for your information I'm no slut. And Tony and I care very deeply for each other. It was nice knowing you. No wait, it wasn't," Pepper told them. She grabbed her stuff and marched out of the office leaving the brothers speechless. Then she went back to her apartment. She got on her laptop and bought a ticket back to New York. Her plane left in 6 hours. Meanwhile she packed everything up.

She was watching the evening news. There was supposed to be a snowstorm. Okay who cared. She moaned. All flights leaving the area were cancelled for the next 24 hours. She got online again. A train left for Cincinnati in an hour. She grabbed her stuff and called a cab. Fifteen minutes later she was on her way to the train station. She made it there just in time. She bought a ticket and boarded the train. A few hours later they stopped in Cincinnati. Another train left for Pittsburg in ten minutes. She bought a ticket and climbed in. Several hours later she bought a ticket to NYC from Pittsburg. She boarded the train. It was 6:30 (ET) in the morning. She made it to NYC at 9:10. She hailed a cab. The driver looked at her weird when she told him the address but he did as she said. She thanked him and paid him. Then she walked into Stark Tower for the first time in a month. Oh how she'd missed NYC. She left her bags downstairs.

"JARVIS don't tell Tony I'm back," she told the AI.

"Of course Miss Potts. It is good to have you back," JARVIS answered.

"It's good to be back," she smiled and ran out to the garage. She entered the passcode and hopped into her favorite car. It hadn't been touched since she'd left. It was a little dusty. But Pepper didn't care. She started it up and drove to the café. Sure enough Tony's car sat outside. She parked the car and walked in. She immediately spotted him in the corner booth that he'd been sitting in when they first saw each other.

She slid in across from him. He looked up. His eyes grew wide.

"I'm back. I figured you probably needed me. After all you don't know your social security number or your bank account password or-" Tony cut her off by planting his lips on hers.

"No but I managed. The only thing I couldn't manage without was you," he told her when he pulled away.

"I love you," Pepper said a little breathlessly.

"And I love you too," he told her. And he got down on one knee and took the little box out of his pocket.

And in a little café in the middle of New York City Tony Stark proposed to Pepper Potts.

* * *

_A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! There's MORE STILL!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Want to see Pepper's dress? https:(slash)(slash) .com(slash)search?hl=en&client=safari&biw=320&bih=416&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=off+white+wedding+dresses&oq=off+white+wedding+dresses&gs_l=mobile-gws-serp.3..0l2j0i5j0i24l2.39646.47036.0.47..3293.2j8j3j3j0j1.17.0...0.0...1ac.1. -f4M#i=28_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own any Marvel characters. Hmmmmmm. Maybe I could steal them? Yeah you're right. That's not the best idea. _

* * *

Pepper took one last look at herself in the mirror. She wore an off white dress. Her hair was curled and the top part of it was worn up in a ponytail. Her veil was off white too. It was down to her waist and it had five white roses that matched the one on her dress at the headband.

Pepper's dad knocked on the door and opened it slightly. He caught sight of his daughter and smiled broadly. She turned and picked up her bouquet. Then she took her dad's arm and he led her to the door. When the organ music started the doors were opened and Pepper walked in. Tony stood at the end of the isle in an off white suit. Pepper almost rolled her eyes. He had a red and gold handkerchief in his pocket. She knew he would find a way to associate Iron Man into this. She walked down the aisle. Everyone stood. She kept her eyes on her groom the whole time. He did likewise. Finally they made it to the end of the aisle. As the priest spoke. Tony whispered to her.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"You don't look too bad yourself. But you're paying for the Iron Man handkerchief," she whispered back. He smirked.

"I do," he said. Pepper tried to glare at him but his smile melted her. She smiled too.

"I do," she said when the priest finished.

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Anthony Stark," he said. Tony threw away the veil and kissed her. When he pulled away she laughed.

"Finally!" he shouted. The whole room broke into laughter.

"Only you," Pepper joked. Tony swept her up bridal style (Imagine that! She was the bride after all!). He carried her down the aisle.

"To the party!" Tony shouted and all chaos broke loose.

* * *

Hours later the two were curled up in a love seat Tony had managed to get into his private jet. They were on their way to France. Tony had bought a house near the ocean and had been preparing it for months. Ever since Pepper left him.

"I love you Tony," Pepper whispered half asleep.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Tony joked. Pepper's eyes peeked open to glare at him.

"I love you too. And you may only own 12% of Stark Tower but you own 100% of my heart," Tony said. Pepper glared at him before she kissed him. She loved this man. With all of her heart.

* * *

_A/N: The End! Review please!_


End file.
